Mangler
Manglers'Gears of War 3 Strategy Guide, page 167 were an aquatic species of the Hollows. They lived in the underground lakes surrounding Nexus and were used by the Locust Horde. Manglers swam in large shoals, and were very aggressive. Before the Sinking of Jacinto, Manglers were only present in the Hollows. However, the sinking released large numbers of the creatures into the Serano Ocean, along with Leviathans.Gears of War: Anvil GateGears of War 3 Like most Hollow creatures, the Locust Horde enslaved them for use in the war machine, and they were used to power their gunboats. History Operation: Hollow Storm Manglers were first encountered by Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago in the lakes under Mount Kadar, being used to power Locust Gunboats. Sgt. Fenix repelled several Gunboats and blew up one of them, killing the Manglers that powered it. Another Gunboat rammed through the port and ripped it in two, unintentionally creating a raft so that Marcus and Dom could pass through the lake. The gunboat chased the raft until all of its crew were killed, then another gunboat, full of Cyclops, appeared and attacked the raft. This one was also dealt with and the raft continued towards a path full of Imulsion fumes through which the Manglers didn't follow them. After they passed through the Imulsion, a Gunboat with a Flame Boomer on it attacked the duo. The Boomer burned their raft and it began to sink, however the Gears killed the Boomer and boarded the gunboat just before the raft was destroyed. The Manglers continued to power the gunboat with Delta-One on it, despite the fact that they weren't Locust. More gunboats attacked the hijacked gunboat until it went near the Leviathan's territory. The hijacked gunboat fell down a waterfall and the Manglers powering it were stunned.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement Soon after, the Leviathan approached the boat and ate both Manglers, leaving Delta stationary as the monster attacked their boat. The Leviathan was eventually killed by the Gears.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Brackish Waters After the flooding of the Hollows, Manglers and Leviathans were unleashed into the Serano Ocean. Lambent Pandemic Many Manglers attacked Delta on their way to Azura in the ''CNV Adamant. At first they seemed non-aggressive, but suddenly they started to attack the submarine. Delta killed as many as they could with the Flechette Guns on the Adamant but they started to do heavy damage to the submarine. Dizzy Wallin was able to take the sub into a large algae forest and they managed to lose the beasts. After killing a Leviathan, a small group appeared behind the Adamant. The Gears attempted to shoot them but the strong current near Azura took the creatures away, due to the Maelstrom device working, and they were presumably killed.Gears of War 3: Act IV: Watery Grave Behind the scenes *Manglers were first introduced in Gears of War 2. *Despite the Manglers pulling their gunboat being eaten by a Leviathan, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago subsequently managed to reach shore. No explanation is ever given for how they drove their gunboat to shore without Manglers pulling it. *In Gears of War 3, when the members of Delta-One encountered the Manglers on their way to Azura they referred to them as '''fish instead of calling them by their names, probably due to them not knowing the names of the Manglers. They may have also not recognized them as anything other than large, strange, fish since their only encounter with the creatures had been when Manglers pulled Locust gunboats around them. *How the Locust managed to enslave these creatures remains unknown. *Presumably, like the Leviathans, Manglers were released from the Hollow by its flooding. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Sea Animals